Awakened
by blackmoongirl2424
Summary: After Lucario died he somehow woke up in a strange afterlife and what's even stranger he's human. But all this puzzlement of why he turned into a human is realized when he is reunited with the one he loved that left him so long ago. A/L warning:BL


_Just my first real Fanfic here. XD I got through with watching the Legend of Lucario and Mew (twice…not in the same day though ^^; ) and I freakin loved it! X3 I really loved Aaron and Lucario as a pairing and I believed that it was pretty obvious that there was something big between those two .; And I saw there wasn't much for this pairing so heck I wrote this. I just made Lucario human since it's kinda odd for a guy to make out with a pokemon which could be considered an animal…so yeah….; And this is set after Lucario dies (obviously XD ) Lol. So please enjoy. _

_And Pokemon nor any of these characters belong to me they belong to Nintendo and the Pokemon company X3_

I woke up my body no longer feeling the electric shocks that ran through it just moments before when taking my last breaths. 'Where am I?' I looked around my red orbs seeing a vast open field. I sat up and put my hand on my face my eyes opened wide and I touched my face again it was so smooth. 'What the?!' I blinked as I felt my features my dog-like nose and my fur had left me I looked at my hand and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was human! I looked at my body my hips had become slightly smaller as my shoulders were now broader, and my fur had turned into clothing and my head was now topped with shoulder length raven hair. I couldn't believe this for a second. My mind was trailed off when I saw a figure sitting beside a tree near the river. My mouth went dry as I recognized the being. Without hesitation my legs sprinted on their own, as my mind cried out, 'Master! Master!' How much I've longed to see him again.

Before I knew it I stood before the man I haven't seen in centuries since he locked me away in his staff. Aaron hadn't changed at all his face still held that calmness in his features as he slept so peacefully. My mind raced as I looked to him, "master," I whispered then shut my mouth. I can speak! Flinched as I saw the spiky haired man open his eyelids and look to me.

Aaron's light blue eyes looked to me, "you're…" he looked at me in disbelief. He stood up and I felt his palm on my skin, his touch felt like fire that danced on my pale cheek. "Lucario…" He said my name in a soft voice recognizing my aura and the look in my red eyes. I had remembered how much I truly loved Aaron, what he meant to me, and how much it hurt when he left me behind.

I felt my eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry," my lips trembled as I looked to my teacher.

I saw puzzlement in his eyes as he blinked. "Sorry for what, Lucario?" He asked as he wiped away a stray tear, "And why are you crying?" Concern in his voice.

My arms wrapped around his body as sobs choked out of my lips, "I hated you so much, the pain was so unbearable. Why? Why didn't you let me come? Why did you have to make me suffer like that?! Why did you make me feel like everything that I had with you was a lie?! Why master why?!" My whole body trembled as tears streamed down my cheek.

I felt his palm on the back of my head letting me cry on his shoulder, "I couldn't allow you to get killed. It was for the best, besides I wanted you to wake up in a better time and be happy," He told me as I felt his fingers stroke my hair to comfort me. But his words made my body stiffen and angry.

Frustrated I pushed the man away, "HAPPY?! You put me through HELL!! I thought that you never really cared for me and just abandoned me and the kingdom! I _loved you!!! _The day you left was the worst day of my life!!" I shouted enraged. My rage calmed with sadness, "I loved you. I didn't care if I died, if it was beside you I would've been very happy. It was never a happy life without you espially when I have lived with this pain for so many years. You don't understand how much you had hurt me when you left," my head looked to the ground as I fell on my knees my fingers clutching on the grass.

I heard him kneel before me and his palms lifted my face. I looked into his deep beautiful blue eyes that held so much sorrow, "I'm so sorry Lucario. I didn't know that I would cause this much suffering for you. I didn't know you felt that way…" His gaze shifted down before looking back to me, "I cared about you so much as well, that's why I acted selfishly and did that. I guess I didn't keep my word to you when we first met that I would never forsake you." I felt his warm lips press on my forehead as he whispered his apology again. I felt my cheeks flush a soft pink and I looked as his face inched close to mine and pressed his lips on mine. A soft gasp escaped from inside, what is this? My eyes began to close, his lips feel so soft. And my lips began to flow with his as I wrapped my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. My mind raced as I tasted him, I love him with all my heart and soul and I never wanted to leave him ever again. Our fingers linked as our actions became more passionate, my breathing became quick as his lips trailed from the nip of my ear to my neck.

Moments later after that most wonderful experience we were both out of breath and in each other's arms. Aaron's head was rested on my chest a sweet smile filled his features, "This is so strange," he finally managed to say after a long silence when nothing was heard but our pants. "I never thought I would feel this way about you, Lucario…I loved you but I didn't think my love was like this. Honestly, who ever thinks about falling for their pokemon?" he chuckled softly.

I smiled in a way I hadn't since so long ago, "maybe that is why, I woke up a human so that way now I could be by your side like this forever." My heart screaming with joy at the realization of why I had lost my ears, tail, and fur, it was for him, wasn't it? Yes, I know it was, I thought to myself as my gaze turned to the sunset in front of me and my eyes shutting as we fell into a deep wonderful sleep. Finally, we were united after so many centuries we were with the one we loved.


End file.
